Vongola's Christmas Party!
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: AH! Natal pun datang kepada Vongola Generasi ke-10! Dan Vongola X merayakan natal kali ini dengan Vongola I! Apa jadinya jika animal box juga ikut campur dan mengacaukan hari natal? Fic Special for Christmas!


_**Summary**_: AH! Natal pun datang kepada Vongola Generasi ke-10! Dan Vongola X merayakan natal kali ini dengan Vongola I! Apa jadinya jika animal box juga ikut campur dan mengacaukan hari natal!? Fic Special for Christmas!

_**Disclaimer**_: All character is belong to Amano Akira-sensei! I had nothing in this fic beside the story :D

_**Rate**_: T~ Kissu~ xD

**Warning**! OOC, abal, typo, kejelekan jalan cerita dll! Author tidak tahu ini akan jadi One-Shot ataukah chapter~ Yang jelas, akan banyak **YAOI **hint karena Author cinta dengan yaoi stuff~ :D Dai-su-ki~

**Behind the stage!**

Ayame: Ok! Minna dari Gen. 10, sudah siap!?  
Tsuna dkk. (min. Hibari, Mukuro & Chrome): YOSH!  
Ayame: Minna dari Gen. 1 sudah siap!?  
Giotto dkk. (min. Alaude): HAI~!  
Ayame: Ladies~ Sudah siap untuk menangkap banyak paparazzi!?  
Haru, Kyoko, Chrome dan fangirl: SUDAAAHHH~~!  
Ayame: Terakhir! HEWAN-HEWANKU YANG KAWAII! SUDAH SIAP!?  
Natsu: GAOO!  
Uri: MEONGG~!  
Jirou: GUK GUK~  
Garyuu: *insert kangaroo voice here*  
Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!  
Gyuudon: *insert bull voice here*  
Roll & Kojirou: …  
Mukurou: Kufufu..  
All (except Mukuro): *sweatdrop* _Sejak kapan Mukurou itu suaranya kufufu?  
_Ayame: Ano.. Ayo kita mulai ^^"

_**Vongola's Christmas Party!  
Original By Ayame Yumesaki  
"Merry Christmas for All!"**_

Biasanya, natal akan dirayakan bersama keluarga yang kau sayang atau teman-teman kalian, benar kan? Tetapi, dalam keluarga mafia Vongola ke-10, merayakan natal dengan keluarga atau teman bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Terutama bagi bos Vongola ke-10, pada natal untuk umurnya yang ke-15 ini, merayakan natal dengan keluarga bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

Permintaannya untuk natal tahun ini: "Semoga aku terbebas dari urusan kemafiaan untuk satu bulan dalam 12 bulan dalam setahun saja!"

Sayangnya, tutor kesayangannya tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan bos Vongola ke-10 ini merayakan natal dengan tenang? Tidak! Tidak dan tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Malah, tutornya membuat dirinya tinggal di mansion milik Vongola ditambah pekerjaan yang paling dibenci semua makhluk.. Menanda-tangani kertas. Alasannya?

"_Itu tugas bos, Dame-Tsuna_"

Dan sekarang? Tsuna mengutuki tutor-nya itu berkali-kali di dalam hati kecilnya sampai ubun kepalanya. Dengan berat hati, ia pun menerima takdirnya untuk mengerjakan 'paperwork' nista tersebut. Sedikit tambahan, Guardiannya pun tinggal di mansion ini. Alih-alih membantu, mereka semua (kecuali Yamamoto dan Hibari) memiliki tugas 'paperwork' tersendiri! Aish..

Kenapa Yamamoto dan Hibari menjadi pengecualian?

Untuk Hibari.. Oh, ia tidak suka tinggal di mansion itu, jadi tidak usah dipertanyakan. Namun Yamamoto..

"Yo! Tsuna!" panggil Yamamoto sambil berjalan menuju mejanya. Err.. Ia memiliki masalah untuk berjalan disana karena terlalu banyak yang namanya kertas. Dan setiap kali Yamamoto ingin menginjaknya, ia akan meneriaki dirinya sendiri..

Kita belum menemukan alasannya kan?

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Err… Natsu dan Uri bertengkar lagi.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tsuna menjatuhkan penanya ke meja, lalu menunjukkan wajah panik sambil berlari menuju ruangan dimana para hewan berkumpul. Diikuti oleh Rain Guardiannya, Tsuna berlari cukup cepat. Dan ketika ia sampai, ia menemukan Uri sedang menginjak kaki Natsu.

"Gaa…ooo… TAT (Sa…kit…)" OWH! KAWAII NATSU~! GOMENASAI TAT

"MEOONGGG! (HUH!)" bentak Uri sambil menginjak kaki sang singa kecil, membuatnya meringis.

"Natsu! Uri! Jangan bertengkar!" suruh Tsuna sambil memeluk Natsu. Owh.. TwT

"Meong! (Humph!)" Uri berjalan menuju Garyuu yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, dimana Yamamoto memilih untuk duduk dan melihat Uri berjalan mendekat pada Garyuu.

"_Reborn, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan sampai membuat animal box kami keluar sih? Ditambah, kenapa Yamamoto yang harus menjaga mereka?_" pikir Tsuna sambil mengelus kaki sang singa kecil.

Jadi kita sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan kita.

"Guk! Guk! (Master~)" panggil Jirou sambil berlari menuju Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengelus kepala anjing kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum dan bergumam 'maa~ maa~' seperti biasa. Uri melihat hal tersebut, terlihat iri atas perlakuan sang Rain Guardian dan akhirnya meloncat ke arah pemilik anjing dan burung layang-layang di sebelah sana. Merasakan hawa tidak adil, Yamamoto meletakan Uri di sebelah Jirou dan mengelus kepalanya juga.

Sekarang, Tsuna mendapati mengapa Yamamoto-lah yang dipilih menjadi pengawas hewan-hewan imut nan nista disana. Karena entah daya tarik apa itu, membuat hewan-hewan itu ingin mendapat perhatiannya. Dan ia pun melepaskan Natsu, membiarkan singa kecil itu berlari kea rah sang penggemar baseball. Tsuna tersenyum, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut sampai mimpi buruk pun datang.

Mimpi yang bahkan tidak ingin dilihat oleh Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

~NatsuTsunaNatsuTsuna~

A..aku..dimana aku? Apa aku berada di surga? Tadi aku melihat..

"HANTU!" teriak Tsuna dengan ketakutan, ia terduduk sambil menutup mata, ketakutan. Tsuna menggigil ketakutan. Apa yang barusan dilihat Tsuna tadi membuatnya ketakutan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa hangat. Ada yang memeluknya! Siapa? Siapa yang memeluk Tsuna? Tsuna membuka matanya dan melihat Rain Guardiannya berada di depannya.

"Ya..Yamamoto.." panggilnya kecil.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Tsuna! Hah! Aku lega karena tiba-tiba kau berteriak dan pingsan di depan ruangan ini!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

Are? Bukan Yamamoto yang memelukku? Lalu, siapa yang melakukannya?

"Tsunayoshi, kau sudah bangun rupanya~ Aku kaget tiba-tiba kau meneriakiku hantu.."

Tiba-tiba Tsuna bergetar, ketakutan. Dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik, melihat apakah benar yang memeluknya adalah 'dia'. Dan benar, 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah orang yang membuatnya pingsan sesaat.

"Pri..Primo.."

"Hai~ Tsunayoshi~" sapanya riang sambil masih memeluk cicitnya.

"Giotto-san, kurasa pelukanmu itu terlalu erat dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.." kata Yamamoto sambil memegang pundak Tsuna. Tsuna merasa tenang, sedikit, setidaknya temannya masih ada disana untuk menahannya jika ia pingsan.

"Begitulah Primo.."

Satu lagi suara yang membuat Tsuna merinding. Suara yang ini mungkin lebih ringan dan santai, mirip seperti lelaki yang memegang pundaknya saat ini. Tsuna menatap wajah Yamamoto di depannya lalu menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Mencoba berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera bangun. Namun merasakan kehangatan di pundaknya membuatnya berpikir 2 kali.

Ini bukan mimpi..

INI KENYATAAN!

"Ya..Yamamoto.."

"Ya, Tsuna?"

"Kenapa.. Primo-san dan yang lainnya.. ada disini..?" tanya Tsuna sambil mencoba untuk tidak bergerak ke arah lain.

"Oh? Anak kecil itu mengatakan kalau Talbot memberikan mereka perjalanan ke masa kita dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu natal, besok, dengan kita~ Ahaha~" jawab Yamamoto sambil melepas tangannya dari pundak sang bos, lalu tertawa.

"Oh tidak.."

"Doushite, Tsunayoshi~?" tanya Giotto sambil melihat cicitnya yang begitu mirip dengannya kebingungan.

"DIMANA REBORN!?" teriaknya.

"Anak kecil ada di ruangan Mukuro, mungkin. Kalau kau mau kesana sih silahkan.." jawab Yamamoto sambil menggenggam Jirou di tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak usah.. aku bisa dihabisi kalau ketahuan pingsan disini.." kata Tsuna sambil melihat Natsu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini untukmu" kata lelaki berambut raven –atau biru?- sambil menyerahkan teh hijau yang baunya begitu enak. Tsuna mengambil the tersebut lalu melihat lelaki yang memberikannya teh tersebut.

"Arigatou.. Asari-san.." ucapnya lalu meminum teh yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu juga, Takeshi-kun.."

"Ahaha~ Arigatou, Asari-san!" ucap sang Rain Guardian X sambil meminum tehnya.

Teh milik keduanya habis, lalu menyerahkan gelasnya kembali kepada yang memberikannya. Giotto juga meminum teh miliknya, ia selalu suka teh Jepang. Lalu, Tsuna melihat sekitarnya. Ada hewan-hewan yang sedang bergerombol (kecuali Jirou) di dekat lelaki berambut pirang, yang diyakini bernama Alaude. Di pojok lainnya, terdapat seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang tiduran dan lelaki yang sedang melihat Alaude sambil bergumam "EXTREME", kita tahu namanya adalah Lampo dan Knuckle. Lalu.. Oh! 2 orang menghilang..

"Ano.."

"Kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Giotto yang baru saja selesai menyeruput tehnya kayak anak kecil. Berantakan, minum teh aja berantakan ==" Kan udah diajarin ama abang Asari! Masa' gak ngerti-ngerti juga!? Adek Giotto gimana seh!?

Lupakan.

"Err.. G.-san dan Daemon-san dimana?" tanya Tsuna pada ketiga lelaki yang terdekat. Ketiganya hanya bisa facepalm.

"Tsuna, G.-san ada di ruangan Gokudera (sama Uri) sedangkan Daemon.."

"Daemon-san dimana, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna tambah penasaran. Padahal cuma Daemon, tapi sampai bikin tiga makhluk itu sekarang gemeteran. Err.. Cuma Giotto sih yang gemeteran. Sedangkan duo Rain Guardian disana cuma.. Tersenyum tapi gugup..

"Uhmm.. Aaaa.."

"_Kagak mau ngasih tau ya? Terpaksa gue pake jurus ampuh gueh! Ok!_" tukas Tsuna dalam hatinya, lalu mendekat ke arah Yamamoto terus berubah jadi neko-maid!

"Dimaannaa~~?" tanya Tsuna dengan jurus andalannya! TSUNA JUTSU : SPECIAL CAT-MAID MODE!

"Err.. Jangan marah ya…"

"I~ya~" ANJIR! TSUNA! UDAH WOI UDAH! *tebaran nosebleed dimana-mana*

"Err.. Kamar Sasagawa.."

"Eh?"

"Iya, kamar Sasagawa sama Miura.. Err.. Sama Chrome.." jawab Yamamoto sambil melihat ke arah lain. Tsuna facepalm. Gadis yang paling ia cintai –walau Author meragukannya sekarang- di datangi oleh semangka mesum bernama Daemon Spade. Dan Tsuna tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Walau disana ada Chrome.

Bukannya lebih parah kalau misalnya Chrome ada disana?

Mukuro. Mukuro. Kufufu..

"KYOKO-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari ke arah kamar Kyoko namun usahanya terhenti karena ia menabrak pintu keluar yang tertutup. Kalau Tsuna masih bisa berdiri tegak, maka Author kasih tepuk tangan. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

"Aduh.. Tsuna! Daijoubu ka?" tanya Yamamoto yang langsung melepas Jirou dan berlari ke arah bos-nya untuk memastikan bahwa bos-nya baik-baik saja.

Ada yang penasaran bagaimana keadaan Giotto dan Asari? Ah~ Giotto sih, udah tepar. Err.. Karena ia berada di belakang Tsuna dan menyaksikan langsung aksi Tsuna sebagai neko-maid lengkap dengan telinga dan ekornya. Terlihat darah mengucur di darahnya. Sedangkan Ugetsu-kun? Dia sih, senyum-senyum aja. Senyum yang mencurigakan.. Sangat mencuriga-

Ok, cukup.

"Tsuna pingsan lagi.. Hah.." kata Yamamoto sambil mendesah pelan.

"Gaooo? (Master gak apa-apa?)" tanya Natsu yang mendekat pada Yamamoto lalu melihat pemiliknya pelan. Ia mengerti Tsuna luar dalam, ia juga tau kalau misalnya Tsuna memiliki perasaan pada gadis bernama "Sasagawa Kyoko" itu. Tapi ia tidak tau kalau misalnya seseorang bernama "Daemon Spade" bisa membuat master-nya tepar.

"Harusnya sih gak apa-apa.. Cuma ya begitulah ya.. Ahaha~" jawab Yamamoto gugup.

"Guk! Guk~! (Master, aku lapar~)" kata Jirou yang mendekat ke arah master-nya.

"Hai~ Hai~ Minna! Waktunya makan siang!" panggil Yamamoto.

~GokuUriGokuUri~

Sesuai keterangan yang diberikan oleh Yama-chan, Uri dan G. berada di ruangan Gokudera. Saat ini, Gokudera sedang kesulitan dengan kerjaannya. Dia adalah orang kedua yang diperdaya oleh Reborn, diberikan pekerjaan yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Tsuna. Berbeda dengan Tsuna, Gokudera mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati karena Reborn menambahkan juga,

"_Ini akan membantu Tsuna.._"

Padahal memang kertasnya sebanyak itu.

"Meeooongg~~ (huaahh~)" suara Uri menggema di ruangan itu. Sekejap, Gokudera langsung merinding. Tapi ia berpikir POSITIF! Gokudera pun membiarkan suara tersebut berlalu.

"Tch. Dasar reinkarnasi tidak berguna.. Kenapa aku harus mendapat reinkarnasi seperti dirimu!" ucap G. kesal sambil mojok di ruangan sambil melihat kerjaan reinkarnasinya. Sekali lagi, Gokudera merinding.

"_Kok tiba-tiba ada suara baka-papa-G ya?_" pikir Gokudera sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Ia memanggil G. papa karena baginya, G. adalah sosok ayah yang sangat baik~

"Hoi, Gokudera, kau mendengarku tidak!?" tanya G. yang masih nongkrong di pojok ruangan sambil merokok. Heh! Lu berdua demennya merokok ya! Kagak inkarnasi kagak reinkarnasi demennya ngerokok!

"Iya, papa G." jawab Gokudera masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Go-ku-de-ra!" panggil G. kesal.

"ARGHH! PAPA G., KALAU KAMU GANGGU AKU TERUS, INI KERJAAN GAK SELESAI-SELESAI!" bentak Gokudera kesal, saking frustasinya, tuh kertas-kertas langsung BERTERBANGAN ke segala arah. Uri pun mengeong kesal karena banyak kertas yang menutupi dirinya~

G. pun speechless. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah terkena beberapa kertas itu dan marahan dari sang anak. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya lupa mengapa G. ada di tempatnya sekarang. Gokudera pun minum teh hijau yang entah datang dari mana dan bagaimana caranya. Gokudera duduk, menenangkan kepalanya dan melihat G. yang sedikit membara. _Ups.. Kayaknya gua salah ngomong tadi.._

"Gomen, PAPA G.! TAT" kata Gokudera sambil sujud sembah. Memohon supaya arwahnya dimaafkan oleh sang sosok bertanda ayah angkatnya.

"Kumaafkan kau kali ini! Tapi aku merasa risih untuk apa kamu disini?" tanya G.

Lho? Bukannya itu pertanyaan Gokudera?

"Jelas saja karena.. Tunggu, harusnya kan aku yang tanya!" Gokudera lemot ih -"

"Oh. Ini karena Talbot, ngomong-ngomong, Decimo itu satu ruangan sama yang lain lho.." kata G. tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Yang lain?" tanya Gokudera.

"Pas kami sampai, dia kaget ngeliat Giotto terus pingsan. Giotto terlalu 'cinta' pada cicit-nya itu jadi dipeluklah itu anak malang. Pas aku keluar, Ugetsu sama err.. siapa itu namanya ya? Yah, reinkarnasi Ugetsu langsung ngedeketin dan gue kagak tau lanjutannya" jawab G. santai. Sejak kapan G. tuh gaul?

Gokudera pun bengong. Selain karena papa-nya jadi gaul, bos-nya sedang berada dalam keadaan gawat-darurat! Giotto, mendapat julukan raja yaoi seantero KHR *HELL WUTZ!?* dimana dia cocok jadi uke maupun seme *eh?*, berarti bos-nya diperkirakan akan jadi uke-nya. GASWAT! Kalau Ugetsu, dia sih tenang-tenang aja. Toh, Ugetsu gak punya kelainan layaknya Giotto, G. dan yakyuu-baka.

Apalagi kalau sama yakyuu-baka, bisa-bisa Juudaime ketularan senyum begonya.

"JUUDAIME! TUNGGU AKU!" teriaknya yang hampir membuat semua makhluk –G. dan Uri- sweatdrop + jawdrop. Gokudera pun berlari keluar ruangan diikuti dengan desah G.

G. melihat-lihat ruangan itu sebentar. Ia mendapat sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Vongola Generasi ke-10. Dimana ada bos Vongola ke-10, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan anak-tak-sah-nya, Gokudera Hayato. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sedikit sakit melihat lelaki di sebelah Gokudera, Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Meongg? (Apa kau baik-baik saja?)" tanya Uri khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Ayo kembali, Uri.." jawab G. sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan.

'_Ugetsu.._'

~YamaJirouKojirou~

Tsuna sudah sedikit lebih tenang, setidaknya. Saat ia bangun, Ryohei dan Gokudera sudah berada di ruangan penuh hewan tersebut. Yamamoto sedang melihat hewan-hewan tersebut makan. Lampo masih tidur. Ryohei dan Knuckle sedang adu teriak 'KYOKUGEN' yang pada akhirnya, mereka diikat oleh Alaude dengan borgol kesayangannya. Para gadis datang belakangan, katanya disuruh Reborn. Tentu saja dengan Daemon dibelakang mereka.

Tapi untung ada Hibari dan Mukuro disana.

"Ciaossu, minna~" salam yang tidak akan pernah kita lupakan~ Tentu saja dari Reborn!

Dan reaksinya? Gokudera dan G. (yang barusan masuk) langsung berpelukan, ditambah Uri di tengah mereka. Merinding. Ketakutan. Dikira hantu apa? ==" Lalu, Yamamoto, dia mah biasa aja. Toh, Author rasa ia tidak mendengarkan. Masih sibuk dengan acara memberi makan hewan. Lalu, Knuckle hanya berdoa, berharap hal yang sama kayak Goku & G. Lalu Ryohei, berteriak "KYOKUGEN" yang mengakibatkan teriakan balas-membalas diantara keduanya. Hibari tersenyum, Mukuro ber-kufufu. Er.. Mereka terlibat perang dahsyat yang mengakibatkan keduanya harus diungsikan.

Tsuna dan Giotto berpelukan, sama kayak Gokudera dan G. Para cewek hanya ber-fangirling ria, karena keimutan Reborn, Tsuna dan Giotto. Daemon sama Alaude berdiri berdampingan, mau ngapain tuh?

Dimana Ugetsu? Hilang.

Nggak deng.

Lupakan.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah event~" kata Reborn tiba-tiba.

Inilah pikiran para Guardian, generasi pertama dan generasi sepuluh:

Tsuna: "Ok, ini pasti buruk, ketahuan, KETAHUAN! APALAGI KALI INI!?"

Gokudera: "Biasanya, aneh-aneh. Tapi demi JUUDAIME! Akan ku lakukan.."

Yamamoto: "O_O?" (Ingat, ia tidak mendengarkan Reborn)

Ryohei: "KYOKUGEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

Lambo: "GYAHAHA~ PERMEN! PERMEN~!"

Hibari: "Hmph. Kalau itu berisik atau apa pun itu, kau harus bersiap untuk melawanku, infant"

Mukuro: "Kufufufufu. Menarik~ Aku akan merasuki Tsunayoshi-kun"

Chrome: "Kira-kira.. Apalagi ya?"

Giotto: "A..a…a…a…ada bayi… bisa bicara.. bahkan pakaiannya mafia.. HIEEE!"

G. : "Tolong aku emak! Bapak! Maafkan aku!"

Knuckle: "Akhirnya tobat juga kamu G."

Alaude: "Lama-lama gue bingung kenapa kita bisa bicara lewat pikiran"

Lampo: "Ore-sama tidak ikutan"

Daemon: "Oya, oya, Alaude-sayang, apa itu masalah untukmu?"

Alaude: "Diam, Daemon"

Reborn: "Diamlah kalian!"

Tsuna & Giotto: "HIEEEEEEEEEE!?"

"Jadi, kalian akan menghabiskan waktu dengan animal kalian juga inkarnasi (kakek) kalian di kota atau mansion ini" kata Reborn.

*DUAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!*

Bagi Giotto, Knuckle dan G, hal tersebut tidak masalah. Tapi bagi para animal, gen 10, Alaude, Daemon dan Lampo, hal tersebut adalah masalah besar! Anmal, harus menghabiskan waktu dengan pemiliknya? Oh tidak, tidak mau! Apalagi Uri, pemiliknya kayak begitu. Dan para animal berpikir untuk kabur ke rumah Yamamoto :v yang notabene lebih baik dan penyayang disbanding yang lain.

Para gen 10 (kecuali Yamamoto yang polosnya minta ampun ituh) sih, udah berdoa dalam hati. Kecuali Hibari yang udah nyumpahin Reborn akibat ide nan gila itu! Menghabiskan waktu dengan Alaude? KRIK KRIK adanya! Untuk Tsuna, ia merasakan perasaan buruk dari arah Alaude, Daemon, Mukuro dan Hibari-san. O-ow… Sekali lagi, Gokudera berdoa meminta keselamatan agar Uri tidak macam-macam padanya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Reborn, semua yang disebutkan di atas mengangkat tangan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DENGAN ORANG INI!" kata Mukuro, Hibari, dan Daemon kompak. Sambil nunjuk satu sama lain tentunya.

"HIEEEEEE!"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Oh iya, untuk yang perempuan, kalian boleh belanja sebanyak apa pun kalian suka. Ok? Ok.." kata Reborn sambil diikuti sweatdrop dari yang lain.

"Huh? Ada apa? Event menarik?" tanya Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi, yang lain sweatdrop. Kenapa ini orang -begonya- kagak ketulungan sih? Pake acara nggak mendengarkan perintah Reborn secara baik dan benar lagi! Mau tau pikiran mereka?

Tsuna: "Aduh! Yamamoto.."

Gokudera: "YAKYUU-BAKA TETAPLAH BAKA!"

Ryohei: "KYOKUGEEENNN!"

Hibari: "Hmph. Herbivore, akan ku-kamikorosu kau"

Mukuro: "Oya, oya. Kyoya~ Kamu jangan makan orang sembarangan~"

Chrome: "Boss, apa saya beritahu saja? :v"

Tsuna: "MUKURO! HIBARI-SAN! JANGAN BERTARUNG DISINI! Chrome, uhm.. Tidak usah, aku saja yang menjelaskannya"

Gokudera: "Tidak usah, Juudaime! Saya saja yang menjelaskannya!"

Reborn: "Jangan berisik. Yamamoto tidak akan ikut!"

Eh? Seluruh gen 10 kompak untuk hal yang satu ini :v

"Apa maksudmu soal 'Yamamoto tidak akan ikut', Reborn?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan dengannya, berhubungan dengan mafia. Kalian liburan dan nikmati saja hari ini.. Yamamoto, ayo kita pergi," kata Reborn sambil duduk di bahu Yamamoto.

Dengan tampang kebingungan, Yamamoto pun memasukkan pet-nya ke box dan pergi keluar dengan Reborn. Sekali lagi, Tsuna kebingungan.

Maka dimulailah mimpi buruk tak terhingga.

~RyoGaKnuckRyoGaKnuck~

"Ugetsu, sedang apa kau disini?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. G. memperhatikan kalau Ugetsu sedang melihat bunga dan burung disana. Ah, lelaki ini memang suka alam sih, jauh daripada dia. Gokudera tidak suka pemandangan ini. Sebenarnya, ia berharap kalau Yamamoto ada disana, baru ia mau mendekat. Masalahnya bukan itu..

G. meminta Gokudera menemaninya ke taman untuk mencari Asari.

Ditambah ia harus menjaga Uri baik-baik.

Kalian tau kan gimana hubungan Uri sama Gokudera?

"Tch. Papa G. itu gak normal ya.." tukas Gokudera sambil melihat ke arah lain di taman itu. Ia mencari bos-nya, berharap Tsuna ada disana. Benar adanya. Ia menemukan Tsuna sedang berjalan-jalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan Giotto. Giotto. Ah, ia tidak mau mendekat karena hanya akan menganggu saja.

"Meoonngg~ (sama kayak dirimu)" ejek Uri.

"Heh! Kamu juga, bisa-bisanya suka sama Natsu! Tapi Natsu kan punya Juudaime, itu bertanda kami.. JODOH! TwT" kata Gokudera sambil meluk Uri.

"MEOOONGGG!"

"Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Tsuna sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Ia ragu kalau itu teriakan Uri. Natsu langsung melihat ke arah "Uri mencakar Gokudera" dan berlari ke sana. Giotto tertawa kecil. G. dan Ugetsu melihat ke arah TKP, dimana G. mengutuki Gokudera karena menganggunya dengan suara tersebut.

"Cih, anak-tak-sah yang tidak berguna!" tukas G. kesal.

"Ahaha.."

"Ugetsu, kenapa kamu sendirian disini? Gak ikutan event-bin-ajaib dari bayi-Arcobaleno itu?" tanya G. sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan sedikit semburat pink disana~ Oh~ Kelihatannya G. memang tidak normal~

"Hm? Ah, aku hanya berpikir apakah tempat ini sama atau berbeda dengan mansion kita yang ada di Jepang.." jawabnya sambil memegang bunga terdekat.

"TENTU SAJA BERBEDA!" adalah kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari mulut G. Tapi demi cinta! Demi cinta tidak terelakkan selama ribuan tahun! Baru ratusan sih :v Kata-kata tersebut tidak boleh ke-

"Yo~ Ugetsu-kun~ G~" kata Primo, Giotto, yang entah kapan datang kesana. Mungkin teriakan Uri membawa perhatian.

"Hai, Primo ^^"

"Hn. Bukannya harusnya lu menghabiskan waktu dengan Decimo?" tanya G. bete. Waktunya dihabiskan oleh kedatangan Primo. Kalau bukan karena Giotto adalah bos-nya, berbagai sumpah serapah sudah dia ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Nah, lebih baik kau lihat reinkarnasimu~ G-kun" jawab Giotto sambil menunjuk Gokudera yang terluka parah di mukanya dengan Tsuna yang khawatir, mengusap luka-lukanya dengan saputangan.

"GOKUDERA!" bentaknya kesal sambil berjalan kesana. Ah, memalukan!

"Papa G! Kamu aja deh yang urusin ini kucing nista!" kata Gokudera meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Meong! Meong! (mending aku sama Jirou aja!)" kata Uri sambil berjalan ke arah ruangan tadi ia berasal.

Padahal Jirou udah gak ada disana :v

"Cih! Terserah kau saja deh!" kata Gokudera kesal.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun.." kata Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan obat be**dine yang entah kapan berada disana.

"Juudaime, anda begitu baik. Tapi, kenapa anda membawanya?" tanya Gokudera.

"Uhh.. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan ._." kata Tsuna sambil mengoleskan obat tersebut.

"Huh, untung kau tidak apa-apa.. Ya sudahlah, aku mau kem..ba..li.." kata G. diperlambat ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang.. Tidak menyenangkan.. untuk dirinya. Tsuna dan Gokudera melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh G. Lalu.. Facepalm.

Giotto.. Kamu.. SELINGKUH! –apaan?- Saat ini, Giotto sedang menjalankan aksinya! Menurut Yamamoto –Yamamoto?-, Giotto berhasil membuat hampir seluruh Guardiannya telah menjadi pair kesayangannya. Benarkah? Benarkah? Bener donk~

Tapi, hanya ada 2 Guardian yang belum jadi korbannya.

Knuckle dan Ugetsu xD

"Gi—ot—to-" kata G. sambil memberikan aura mematikan. Gokudera dan Tsuna berpelukan, merinding di saat yang sama.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Reborn, Colonello dan Lal melihat hal ini. Lal dan Colonello sedikit tertawa dengan aksi Tsuna dan Gokudera. Sedangkan Reborn? Ia terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah memperkirakan kemarahan G. akibat Giotto mencium pipi Ugetsu kan? Yang satu ini di luar perkiraan. Reborn memang tahu kalau G. menyukai Ugetsu, siapa yang tau kalau Giotto melancarkan aksinya disaat seperti ini?

"Ini tidak baik.." tukasnya.

"Apa yang tidak baik, kora?" tanya Colonello pada Reborn.

"Bisa terjadi perang dunia ke-3 kalau keduanya sampai bertarung disini.." jawab Reborn pada Colonello.

"Oh iya.. Dulu, Giotto dan G. pernah bertengkar akibat salah paham. Akhirannya, mereka dihentikan oleh Ugetsu. Masalahnya adalah akibat yang dihasilkan keduanya di luar perkiraan. Mereka hampir menghancurkan satu pulau" kata Lal tiba-tiba.

"Ka..kalau begitu.."

"Tentu saja, kalau keduanya berperang disini, perang dunia tak terelakan.. Untuk posisi ini, kurasa, Asari-san tidak dapat membantu banyak, toh dia adalah pihak yang tidak dapat disalahkan" lanjut Lal.

"Untuk itulah, aku tidak meminta orang itu mengikuti event hari ini" kata Reborn sambil tersenyum.

Apa maksud Reborn? Ini dia..

"Yo~ Minna!" kata Yamamoto sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Author rasa ada maksud tertentu yang Author aja belom kepikiran. Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung mendekati malaikat penyelamat mereka. Di saat yang sama, entah kenapa, mata Giotto langsung blink-blink gak jelas gitu.

"Psst. Giotto kenapa?" bisik G. pada Asari.

"Kagak tau.." jawab Ugetsu sambil penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Namamu siapa anak muda?" tanya Giotto tiba-tiba sambil memegang tangan Yamamoto.

"Huh? Yamamoto Takeshi, kurasa kita sudah kenalan tadi ^^" kata Yamamoto kebingungan, memang mereka udah kenalan kan.. Kalo gitu ngapain dia jawab =="

"Kalau begitu.."

"Huh?" Gokudera dan Tsuna melihat Giotto penasaran, sama dengan yang ada di pihak lainnya.

"AKU NIKAHKAN KAMU DENGAN CICIT-CICIT-CICIT-KU XD"

*DUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR*

*MEEEEEOOOOONGGGGGGGG*

Serasa runtuh, Tsuna langsung pundung di pojokan. Kenapa..kakek-kakek-kakek-buyut-nya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Yamamoto yang merupakan sahabatnya!? Ada urusan apa sebenarnya? Gokudera langsung nyamperin Tsuna yang pundung di pojokan situ. Sebenarnya ia mau ngebentak Giotto. Tapi apa daya, Giotto adalah bos Vongola pertama. Mau dipecat?

"Juudaime.." kata Gokudera sambil memeluk bos-nya.

"Hiks.. Gokudera-kun.. Ini natal yang mematikan untukku TAT" kata Tsuna sambil bener-bener pundung.

"Gaoo… (Master…) TAT" Natsu dan Uri pun berpelukan saking sedihnya.

"Etto.. Tsuna.." Tsuna berbalik.

"Hiks.. Ada apa, Yamamoto? T^T" tanya Tsuna.

"Err.. Anak kecil itu ada sebelahmu dan mau menembakmu lho.." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Eh? Anak kecil?

Tsuna pun melihat ke sebelahnya dan menemukan Reborn sedang berpose mau menembaknya. Tiba-tiba langsung horor. Ini mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk.

"Ciaossu~"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

*BAANNGGG!*

WAH! Ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi berikutnya~? Kita tunggu nanti ya :D

~HibaHibiRollHibaHibiRoll~

"Huaamhh.."

Ucap lelaki berawakan -amat- Jepang sambil memainkan burungnya yang berkata 'Hibari, Hibari' dengan sangat baik. Di sisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, terdapat lelaki yang mirip dengannya, dengan rambut berwarna pirang keperakan, sedang tidur dengan tenang. Oh, mereka bukan tipe yang suka diganggu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang melihat hewan kecil -Roll- sedang berputar-putar tidak jelas disana.

"KYOKUGEEEENNNNNN!"

"Ryohei! Mari kita selesaikan dengan KYOKUGEN!"

Oh! Di sisi lain ruangan itu, terdapat duo peneriak yang sangat kompak. Mereka sedang menghias pohon natal, memilih untuk tidak keluar mansion karena sedang bersalju. Pohon polos itu pun penuh dengan berbagai hiasan, dengan bintang berwarna kuning di puncaknya. Selain ke-2 orang itu, ada seekor kangguru sedang membantu mengambil hiasan.

"Harehito, jangan terlalu berisik.." ucap Chrome sambil meletakan hadiah natal di bawah pohon. Itu berisi, nggak kosong.

"Oya, oya. Percuma Chrome-sayang, mereka tidak akan mendengar~" kata Mukuro yang membantu memasukkan hadiah ke dalam kotak tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya kepada lelaki berpucuk nanas dengan garis semangka.

"Oya, oya. Kau tidak boleh menyerahkan ini padaku, nanas-mesum~" balas Daemon, lelaki yang dimaksud, sambil menodongkan sabitnya kepada Mukuro.

"Daemon-sama.." ucap Chrome tulus, mencoba membuat semangka-pedo itu ikut membantu.

"Nufufufu~ Kalau bukan karena Chrome-chan, aku tidak akan membantumu.."

"Oya-oya, tidak ada yang mengharapkan bantuanmu.."

"Mukuro-sama, Daemon-sama, kalian tidak mau mengenakan pakaian nanas kan?" tanya Chrome polos namun menusuk, sangat menusuk keduanya. Mukuro dan Daemon pun kicep dan memilih untuk diam sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka. Memalukkan kalau disuruh pakai pakaian nista itu.

Di sisi lain ruangan itu, kita dapat melihat Fon mengajari I-Pin kempo, Skull dan Mammon bermain chapsa dan Verde sedang mengutak-ngatik computer. Mammon sedang BT, kelihatannya ia kalah mulu. Di ujung lain ruangan tersebut, ada Uni dan Bianchi sedang ngobrol. Ok, kelihatannya ruangan ini tenang tanpa masalah. Sampai akhirnya..

*BANG!*

"WAH!?" tanya yang lain.

"Boss.." kata Chrome cemas.

Lalu masuklah Tsuna dan yang lainnya ke ruangan tersebut. Ok, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto, berantakan setengah mati. Tepatnya, mereka adalah korban tembakan Reborn yang paling dekat. Ugetsu, Giotto dan G., mereka cuma kotor dan sudah dibersihkan tadi. Reborn, Lal dan Colonello masuk terakhir.

"Lebih baik kita semua berada disini, para gadis sudah pulang dan menyiapkan makanan.." kata Reborn.

"Memangnya, kita disini mau ngapain?" tanya Giotto polos.

"Hm.. Menurutmu apa?" balas Reborn sambil duduk di pundak favorit-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto == Hampir dari seluruh waktu ke waktu, selalu terlihat duduk di sana. Kalau nggak? Rambut Tsuna korbannya..

Langsung saja pikiran nista menghampiri Giotto. Yap, beruntunglah karena kedatangan Yamamoto barusan, perang dunia ke-3 terhindarkan. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini, G. lebih protektif dari sebelumnya. Ia lebih sering berada di sisi Ugetsu walau tidak ada yang memerintahnya. Bahkan ketika Ugetsu berbincang dengan Takeshi. Ah~ Papa dan anak yang mirip ya =o=

"Habiskan saja waktu bersama disini~ Jangan malu-malu, kora!" kata Colonello bersemangat, langsung duduk di sebelah Lal. Lal sedang berbincang dengan Fon. Oh, keduanya sungguh akrab! Yah, sifat keduanya yang bisa dibilang baik itu gak perlu di pertanyakan sih. Colonello? Cuma mendugem gak jelas(?)

Chrome mendekati Hibari, "Ano, kumohito.." panggilnya pelan. Hibari melihatnya dengan satu mata. Ia tidak perduli bahkan penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Chrome. Dengan malu-malu, Chrome memberikan sebuah kartu padanya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia ingin membantu gadis yang lain.

"Apa itu, herbivore?" tanya Alaude.

Hibari membacanya. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia meremasnya dan mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada seseorang di ruangan itu. Alaude pun membacanya. Disana tertulis, '_Aku ingin main denganmu, sekalian sama Alaude dan semangka-pedo. Mau ikut? – Rokudo Mukuro_'. Sekarang, giliran Alaude yang mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah.

"Oya, oya. Kenapa, Alaude?" tanya Daemon sambil memeluk Daemon. Oow, Alaude udah marah tambah marah lagi :v

"Kyoya-chan~ Ada apa? Mau main sekarang?" tanya Mukuro sambil mencolek dagu Kyoya. Oh~ Kyoya menyiapkan tonfa-nya.

"Mau mati sekarang? Heh, aku bersedia melakukannya, semangka" kata Alaude kesal, menyiapkan borgolnya.

"Hmph. Kamikorosu."

Dan Author menyarankan mereka untuk segera mengungsikan diri dari ruangan itu.

"HI—HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! RE—REBORN!" teriak Tsuna ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ada yang meluk dia lagi.

"Tenanglah, Tsunayoshi~kun~ Kakekmu ini ada disini~ :D" kata Giotto.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriaknya lagi.

"Juu..Juudaime! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil melerai -membantu- Tsuna dan Giotto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun" ucap Tsuna sambil memegang dadanya, kehabisan nafas.

"Oh~ Goku-chan cemburu karena aku dan Tsu-kun ini sangat dekat ya :v?" kata Giotto asal. Tiba-tiba, mukanya Gokudera langsung memerah. Dan ia tepar.

"Go..GOKUDERA-KUN!" panggil Tsuna histeris.

*DUAAKK*

"MINNA~ MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP~!" panggil Haru berteriak.

"HOORAY!" teriak –hampir- semua yang ada disana.

~LamboGyuuLamboGyuu~

"Itadakimasu!"

"Sebelumnya, kami akan memperkenalkan menu makan malam kali ini! :D" kata Haru.

"Iya, makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam special natal~! Dimulai dari appetizer!" lanjut Kyoko.

"Appetizer-nya adalah casias salad~ Ditambah dengan berbagai roti dan juga buah-buahan, desu~!" kata Haru.

"Haru, bukannya buah-buahan itu dessert?" tanya Kyoko penasaran.

"HAHI! Ki—kita lanjut dengan main dish-nya.."

"Main dish-nya juga.. Yang biasa-biasa saja ._." Tapi dessert dan snack-nya spesial!" kata Kyoko.

"Christmas CAKE!" ucap keduanya, diikuti berbagai sorakan dari pihak laki-laki maupun anak-anak.

Semuanya memakan makanan disana dengan penuh kegembiraan! Para Arcobaleno kita yang unyu-unyu juga menikmati semuanya~ Belum, Tsuna selalu dikerjai oleh Reborn, membuat yang lain tertawa cukup keras. Suasana natal yang mengharukan bagi Tsuna. Ini adalah natal yang berkesan, karena ia menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Sekarang, ia sedikit menyesali kenapa ia berkata yang aneh-aneh pada pembuka fic ini.

Para hewan pun menikmati makanan yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk mereka! Natsu, Uri, Kojirou dan Jirou berbincang dengan bahasa aneh, yang tidak dimengerti siapa pun. Gyuudon, Garyuu, Mukurou dan Roll juga memakan makanan mereka dengan berisik, menyadari betapa enaknya masakan para gadis.

Tidak luput dari generasi pertama! Adu makan yang diciptakan oleh Knuckle, G. dan Daemon membuat suasana cukup ramai! G. ikutan juga? Ah, demi cinta(?). Sedangkan Guardian yang tersisa? Mereka menyemangati, yang menang maka akan mendapat ciuman dari bos-nya (siapa yang nggak mau? Bos tampang uke merayap seme begitu) DIBAWAH MISTLETOE! SIAPA YANG NGGAK MAU!?

Yamamoto tidak dapat berkata apa pun, selain tertawa. Melihat berbagai kesenangan, bahkan untuk para hewan, sudah membuatnya cukup senang. Entah apa itu, ada yang mengganjalnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Yamamoto berhenti tertawa dan melihat sekeliling. Semua ada di tempat, termasuk Hibari dan Mukuro yang terlibat pertarungan. Aneh.

"Yamamoto"

"Ah, Tsuna, doushite?" tanya Yamamoto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah? Aku merasa kau tidak menikmati pesta ini," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi dari idol baseball itu.

"Ahaha~ Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsuna!" jawabnya sambil melepas tangan Tsuna dari pipinya.

"Yakyuu-baka! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil membentak meja.

"Gokudera, kau tidak boleh membentak sekarang. Semuanya jadi terdiam tuh.." kata Yamamoto sambil menunjuk sekumpulan makhluk di meja makan yang sekarang terdiam dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Err.. Maaf.." ucapnya sambil duduk, menatap ke bawah sambil tersipu malu.

Aneh, memang ada yang salah.

"Tsuna, aku ke kamarku dulu ya.." kata Yamamoto sambil berjalan keluar.

"Eh? Ya—Yamamoto!" panggil Tsuna, tapi ditahan dengan tendangan Reborn.

"Diamlah, ini adalah urusan yang hanya ia yang bisa selesaikan" kata Reborn sambil memakan apa yang disuap Bianchi.

"Ta—Tapi!"

"Juudaime.."

Di sisi lain, Giotto dan yang lain-lain juga ikut perhatian. Lelaki yang berhasil mencegah perang dunia ke-3, yang selalu ceria apapun yang terjadi, dimana pun dan kapan pun itu, yang juga—Ok, cukup. Berjalan keluar dengan sedikit, sedih?

"Oi, Takeshi kenapa?" tanya G. pada Giotto.

"Lu tanya gue, gue tanya siapa? Asari-chan tau gak?" balas Giotto gaul.

"Tidak, dan hentikan kata 'chan' itu" balasnya tenang namun menusuk.

"Mungkin ia sedang sedih. Diputusin?" tanya Knuckle.

"Nufufufu, Takeshi-kun belum punya pacar~"

"Hmm? Lalu kenapa dia?" tanya Lampo.

"Tidak peduli."

"Yamamoto.." ucap Tsuna pelan.

Event yang paling ditunggu-tunggu! Tukar kado! Seluruh orang yang ada di rumah itu berada di ruang keluarga yang YA AMPUN GEDENYA BUKAN MAIN itu.

"Kyoko-chan! Merry Christmas, desu!" kata Haru sambil menyerahkan boneka Ryohei pada Kyoko.

"Merry Christmas, Haru-chan!" balas Kyoko sambil memberikan boneka Tsuna pada Haru, yang disambut dengan teriakan bahagia.

"Uhmm.. Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, selamat natal.." kata Chrome malu-malu sambil memberikan gaun natal yang cantik. Buatannya.

"Kyaaaa~! Selamat natal juga, Chrome-chan!" ucap keduanya sambil memberikan boneka Mukurou + Mukuro pada Chrome.

"Juudaime!" panggil Gokudera.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun? Doushite?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ini! Merry Christmas, Juudaime!" katanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku. Eh? Buku?

"I—Ini.."

"Ini adalah buku memori kita semua, Juudaime! Dan halaman terakhirnya, ada foto family kita!" ucap Gokudera senang. Ia juga membagikannya kepada papa G.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun.." kata Tsuna sambil memberikan sebuah buku pengetahuan alien pada Gokudera. Gokudera langsung berteriak tidak jelas dan memeluk G. tanpa alasan.

"Tsuna, sudah berapa banyak hadiah yang kau berikan dan kau dapat?" tanya Reborn.

"Uhmm.. Aku sudah dapat dari Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, lalu.. Giotto-san, G.-san dan Asari-san juga memberikanku satu. Ah, masih banyak.. Sedangkan kurasa, aku sudah memberikan kepada semuanya.. Reborn, ini hadiahmu!" kata Tsuna sambil memberikan kotak berisi peluru baru pada Reborn.

"Ho? Untung kau masih punya rasa sayang ya.. Ini untukmu, dari Leon" kata Reborn sambil memberikan sekotak penuh pil Dying-Will.

"Arigatou, Reborn!"

"Kau sudah bicara pada Yamamoto?" tanya Reborn.

"Uh.." Tsuna melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang berada di pinggir ruangan, melihat salju yang turun semakin besar saja.

"Belum.. Kelihatannya, ia terbebani, jadi aku tidak berani bicara padanya" balas Tsuna pada Reborn.

"Lebih baik kau pertanyakan sebelum—Lihat kesana, Tsuna" suruh Reborn sambil menunjuk ke arah fanatik-baseball itu. Tsuna melihat ke arah Yamamoto, dimana sekarang ada sosok skylark alias Hibari Kyoya disana. Entah perasaan apa menerjangnya seketika. Cieh~ Yang cemburu :v

"U—Untuk apa.. Hi..Hibari-san.. kesana?" tanya Tsuna gugup.

"Cemburu?" tanya Reborn santai.

"Ti..tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Tsuna menepisnya.

"Oh? Bagaimana kalau Hibari melakukan sesuatu pada Yamamoto?" tanya Reborn lagi. Dengan senyum licik tentunya. Tanpa perintah, Tsuna langsung berlari menuju Yamamoto.

Gokudera dan papa G. (Author jadi suka manggil dia papa G. xD) yang awalnya sedang berbincang soal 'menjadi-tangan-kanan-bos-yang-baik' jadi melihat ke arah Tsuna yang bersemangat 45 itu. Bagi Gokudera, pasti Juudaime-nya sedang bahagia atau senang sehingga yah.. Begitulah. Bagi G, pasti Tsuna sedang bermasalah.

"Ohh~! Cicitku mau mengunjungi tunangannya :9" kata Giotto senang sambil meluk G. tiba-tiba.

"Gi—Giotto! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" tanya G. kesal sambil mencoba melepas pelukan maut Giotto. Namun hasilnya nihil. Giotto malah mempererat pelukannya. Sambil mendekatkan G, Giotto nyolek-nyolek Gokudera. Wah, Giotto mau nyari mangsa lagi, pikir G.

"GOKUDERA! LARI SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARI SINI!" suruh G. tiba-tiba dengan suara keras.

"Kenapa, papa G.?" tanya Gokudera penasaran.

"Err.. Mengejar Decimo? Ah ya! Kau tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Decimo kan?!" G, anda sesat ya –-" Anda mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik pada anak-anak di rumah.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera langsung berlari melewati berbagai orang dan wanita(?) demi mencapai pujaannya. G. yang daritadi pucat langsung tenang lagi. Setidaknya, anak-tak-sah-nya tidak akan jadi korban dari raja-yaoi-uke-seme kita, Giotto.

Gokudera berlari ke arah Tsuna dan menemukan Tsuna, Hibari dan Yamamoto disana. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda! Tsuna menggunakan HDWM, padahal saat kesini, Tsuna berkata ia tidak akan menggunakan Dying Will. Tapi ia menggunakan HDWM, tepat di depan Hibari. Dimana Hibari menahannya dengan tonfa yang entah datangnya darimana. Dan Yamamoto? Terduduk diam dengan muka kebingungan.

"Ya—Yakyuu-baka! Juudaime kenapa?" tanya Gokudera yang menghampiri Yamamoto.

"A..ah! Gokudera.. Aku tidak tahu.. Tadi aku hampir di 'kamikorosu' oleh Hibari dan.. Tsuna.."

"Oi! Lanjutkan!" bentak Gokudera sambil memegang pundak lelaki itu. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Yamamoto hanya diam, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Tch. Yamamoto! Jawab aku!" bentak Gokudera tambah kesal.

"Hmph. Kau semakin kuat saja, omnivore.." kata Hibari sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hibari?" tanya Tsuna serius sambil mencoba menghancurkan tonfa Hibari, yang menghalang dirinya untuk menghajar prefek Namimori itu.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin mendekati herbivore itu? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Hibari yang masih tersenyum. Gokudera makin gak ngerti. Ah, Author aja gak ngerti apalagi Gokudera.

"Masalah besar untukku.." jawabnya sambil mematahkan tonfa Hibari. Tentu saja, hampir seluruh makhluk yang melihat hal itu (Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Kyoya sendiri) kaget. Jarang ada yang bisa menghancurkan tonfa kesayangan dari prefek Namimori.

"Oya, oya~ Ada apa disini?" tanya Mukuro sambil berlagak 'gua-gak-tau', padahal dia udah liatin.

"Yamamoto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tsuna tidak memperdulikan keberadaan yang lainnya dan berjalan ke arah Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Keduanya pun meneguk ludah. Bos mereka, yang sangat 'dame', bisa jadi sesadis itu. Ada pertanyaan besar di kepala mereka yang memang perlu dipertanyakan. Tidak berlama-lama, Gokudera pun membuka suara…

"Juudaime, Yakyuu-baka tidak apa-apa.. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Katanya ia hampir di kamikorosu ._." tanya Gokudera penasaran.

Eh tunggu! Ini kan fic humor! Kok jadi serius begini sih!?

"Hibari, kalau kau mencoba.. melakukannya lagi, tidak ada ampun untukmu.." kata Tsuna sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Author gak mau urusannya tambah rincu lagi ~,~

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Gokudera penasaran.

"Gokudera~ Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus?" tanya Yamamoto tiba-tiba, melihat ke arah tangan Gokudera di pundaknya.

"A-A-A-A-A-A.. A-Aku.. ARGH! Ini kan karena kau, yakyuu-baka!" jawabnya sambil melihat ke jendela, dengan muka merah tentunya.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pesta ini! Gokudera~!" kata Yamamoto sambil berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Gokudera dan mengajaknya berlari menuju kerumunan manusia.

Karena Yamamoto (sejak tadi) tidak mengikuti acara dari awal, maka banyak yang 'nyamperin' dan memberikan hadiah padanya. Gokudera, ikutan jadi korban kerumunan manusia. Yamamoto hanya mengatakan 'terima kasih', 'woah! Aku penasaran apa isinya!' dan 'Eh, kasihan Gokudera! Ahahaha~', apapula itu yang terakhir =="

Dan pesta pertukaran hadiah pun berakhir dengan tidak etis untuk Gokudera.

~MukuKuroRouMukuKuroRou~

Tsuna menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya –ruang kerjanya- yang sekarang penuh dengan berbagai hadiah dan hiasan natal. Kerjaan anak perempuan pastinya. Ia menyesali dan memikirkan apa/kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut. Pada prefek Namimori lagi! Sekarang, dia pasti akan dibunuh setiap melewati kantor kedisiplinan. Dan lagi, kenapa ia begitu cemburu hanya karena sahabatnya terlalu dekat dengan sang prefek?

Apa ia suka pada Yamamoto?

"JA-JANGAN BERCANDA AH!" bentaknya kesal, meja pun jadi korban.

Masa' sih!? Aku kan suka Kyoko-chan! Mungkin yang tadi itu hanya ketidak sengajaan! Tapi, kenapa Reborn menyuruhku ke sana juga? Ah! Untuk tidak menarik perhatian! Eh? Tujuan asalku kan bertanya kenapa ia terlihat begitu sedih! Akhirannya jadi..

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Tsuna frustasi, sampai ada yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Lho? Giotto-san? Doushite?" tanya Tsuna kebingungan, Giotto langsung masuk.

"Hi—Hi—Hibari-kun.. Dia mau BUNUH DIRI!" katanya lebay. Eh? Kyoya?

"HAH!? HIBARI-SAN MAU BUNUH DIRI!? OH NO!"

-insert-lebay-voice-here-

"HIBARI-SAAAAANNNNNNN!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar, menyeret Giotto.

Ia masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Giotto. Dan yang ia temukan adalah kumpulan hewan yang sedang berpesta ria.

Ingat, hewan yang sedang berpesta ria.

Tsuna langsung sweatdrop. Hewan aja bisa pesta. Tapi itu benar-benar pertanyaan besar. Bagaimana hewan nan tak jelas seperti Natsu, Uri dll. bisa mempersiapkan ruangan untuk pesta? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya? Giotto pun nyengir. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Giotto-san, ke—kenapa mereka.."

"Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ Hewan juga perlu yang namanya pesta :) Natsu-chan yang memintanya padaku karena Tsunayoshi-kun sedih daritadi~ Dia bilang, kau juga harus ikut pesta dengan mereka~!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Tsuna pun tersenyum karena hewan-hewan ini juga baik padanya.

"Gaoo~ Gaoo~! (Ayo master! Ayo!)" kata Natsu sambil menarik-narik celana Natsu.

"Meoong~ Meongg~~" tuan/nyonya Uri kita *Author ditabok* juga ikut-ikutan.

"Iya iya.. Pelan-pelan.." Tsuna pun mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan. Seperti diminta peluk, yang ia peluk. Kalau tidur, ya tidur, kalau ke WC.. Oh, yang ini nggak. Tsuna merasakan kesenangan disini. Ah, setiap hewan mencoba melakukan apa yang mereka bisa. Terkadang ada pertengkaran juga, kejar-kejaran dan sebagainya. Namun mereka terlihat lucu kalau dilihat dengan jelas.

"Gaooo.. (Uri.. Sakit TAT)" aish! Kawaii Natsu!

"Meong! (huh!)" Uri pun kesal.

"Huu..huu.. HUAAAAAAAAAA!" ROLL NANGIS! KENAPA!?

"GAO/MEONG! (ROLL!)" Natsu dan Uri pun berlari ke tempat hewan imut itu berada. Mereka mengelus-ngelus pelan, berharap agar sang hewan berhenti menangis. Oh, dia rindu pada Hibari.

Eh? Hibari?

"Roll.. Daijoubu! Hibari-san nanti juga datang!" kata Tsuna sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Roll yang kecil dengan pelan. Roll pun berhenti menangis dan kembali bermain dengan yang lain. Baru tersadar, kalau ia tidak dapat menemukan Jirou atau Kojirou dimana pun.

"_Jadi, Yamamoto tidak mengeluarkan mereka berdua_" tukas Tsuna dalam hati.

*TOK TOK*

"_Hm? Siapa yang mengetuk jendela?_" pikir Tsuna sambil melihat ke jendela.

Di sana ada Kojirou dan Hibird. Kalau dipikir lagi, Hibari tidak akan melepaskan Hibird begitu saja seperti Roll kan? Tsuna mendekati jendela, diikuti oleh Natsu dan Uri, menemukan kalau semua temannya ada di luar dan sedang menghias pohon yang ada disana. Malam-malam? Menghias pohon?

"Juudaime! Ayo ikutan!" kata Gokudera sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tsuna-kun!" kata Kyoko sambil tersenyum.

"Tsuna-san! Ayo ikut! Seru lho~!" kata Haru sambil berteriak.

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana dengan.. UAAAAHHHHH!" Tsuna pun turun dan jatuh, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak jatuh ke tanah. Saat Tsuna membuka mata, ia menemukan Gokudera sudah menggerutu dan Ryohei berteriak EXTREME. Tsuna memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang menggendongnya.

"Herbivore, bisakah kau turun secepat mungkin?"

"GYAAAAAA! HI—HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna langsung sujud minta ampun karena hal ini.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyo-chan sedang badmood lho~!" kata Mukuro sambil ber-'kufufu'-ria.

"_Tapi kurasa, bukan Hibari-san yang menggendongku barusan.. Aku hanya merasa.. aneh_"

"Juudaime! Kami ingin mengucapkan sesuatu!" kata Gokudera sambil menarik tangan Tsuna.

"Kami baru ingat kalau kami belum mengatakannya dari tadi!" kata Haru sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi maafkan kami untuk hal itu ya~!" kata Kyoko juga.

"Ha—Hai.. Memang apa yang mau kalian katakan..?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, TSUNA!" ucap semuanya kompak, kecuali Hibari.

"Semoga Juudaime menjadi bos yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya!" kata Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun(-san), semoga peringkatmu bertambah ya di sekolah!" kata Kyoko dan Haru kompak.

"Sawada! Aku berharap kau masuk ke klub boxing-ku!" kata Ryohei.

"Kufufu~ Aku berharap aku dapat merasuki tubuhmu.." kata Mukuro licik.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san akan mengalahkan Dame-Tsuna!" kata Lambo.

"Lambo, dame!" kata I-Pin.

"Boss, aku harap kau jadi semakin tampan.. ._." kata Chrome malu-malu sambil tersipu.

"Hmph, aku rasa, aku ingin melawanmu nanti.." kata Hibari sembari tersenyum.

"Arigatou, minna.. Oh iya, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya tadi.."

"Ah! Buku tentang 100 hewan misterius di dunia yang kau berikan padaku itu benar-benar bagus, Juudaime!" kata Gokudera terkesan.

"_Itu karena aku teringat akan kesukaanmu pada Shitt-P -_" kata Tsuna dalam hatinya.

"Iya! Tsuna-san! Aku suka gaun boneka itu!" kata Haru sambil menggenggam tangan Tsuna.

"Iya, Tsuna-kun! Kau memberikanku gaun pasangannya Haru-chan!" kata Kyoko menggenggam tangan yang lain.

"_Ah.. Kyoko-chan, Haru.. Ini karena aku mengingat kalau kalian berdua serasi sih.._" pikir Tsuna lagi.

"Sawada! Aku suka sarung tinju yang kau berikan!" kata Ryohei sambil memegang pundak Tsuna. Sangat keras.

"Hmph. Tonfanya tidak buruk, pengganti tonfa yang kau rusak tadi" kata Kyoya sambil melihat ke atas.

"Boss, terima kasih atas boneka 'onigiri'-nya" ucap Chrome pelan.

"Kufufu~ Hadiah yang kau berikan membuatku ingin membunuhmu, Tsunayoshi-kun~" kata Mukuro.

"HIEEEEE!" teriak Tsuna.

"Ahahaha!"

"Gaooo! (Setidaknya master senang!)" kata Natsu imut~

"Meongg! (Jirou ada disini~!)" kata Uri senang.

"Guk! Guk! (Sudah, sudah~!)" jawab Jirou.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna"

Yamamoto melihat mereka dari atap, entah kenapa ia tidak mau bersama yang lainnya merayakan natal. Sejak tadi, semenjak kejadian Hibari 'meng-kamikorosu' dirinya. Sesekali ia berpikir, apakah ia tertular penyakit 'suka-sendiri'-nya Hibari? Ah, ia pun sedikit bersyukur ia tidak berada di sana, atau kejadian yang sama akan terulang pada tonfa Hibari lagi.

"Ternyata disini kau berada.." kata Ugetsu sambil mendekatinya, Yamamoto pun berbalik.

"Ah.. Iya, apa aku sekarang dinyatakan hilang?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Tidak juga, kelihatannya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.." jawab Ugetsu sambil melihat kejadian di bawah.

"Uhm.. Ugetsu-san, sebenarnya ini agak aneh untuk dipertanyakan, tapi.. Aku bingung kau punya perasaan pada Primo apa tidak! Dia terus terusan mendekatimu lho!" kata Yamamoto sambil melihat ke lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Ahaha.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Uhmm.. Mungkin seperti ini. Kurasa sistem A, B dan C akan menjelaskannya," katanya menjelaskan awal mula(?)

"Oh! Kurasa ini akan seru!" ujar Yamamoto sambil mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Si A punya teman bernama B. Si A memiliki cinta yang sama pada semua orang, kecuali pada si B. Nah, si B, temannya, malah menyukai si C. Tapi si C tidak mengetahui hal ini, siapa tahu kalau ia juga teman si A. Nah, si A mencoba mendekati si B melalui si C yang temannya si B. Lama kelamaan, si A malah suka sama si C dan si C tidak tahu apa-apa~ Begitulah" jelas Ugetsu sambil menepuk tangannya ketika selesai. Yamamoto terlihat mengerti.

"Jadi A suka pada B, B suka pada C, tapi akhirannya A dan B suka pada C. Tapi C tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku malah teringat akan Ugetsu-san, Giotto-san dan G.-san ._." pikir Yamamoto.

"Ahaha.. Kelihatannya waktu kami sudah habis" kata Ugetsu sambil melihat mereka yang ada di bawah.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya, waktu kami hanya 1 hari ini," kata Ugetsu sambil berjalan ke arah lain.

"Padahal kita belum bersenang-senang!" ucap Yamamoto sambil pundung.

"Ah, Yamamoto.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tahu rahasiamu lho.." kata Ugetsu sambil tersenyum.

"Rahasi—EH!?"

"Semoga hubunganmu dan Tsunayoshi membaik ya~ Yamamoto" Ugetsu perlahan menghilang, sampai benar-benar hilang.

Bel gereja pun berbunyi, menandakan pukul 12 malam. Tsuna dan yang lain bermain salju di bawah. Hawa natal yang begitu sunyi, lama-lama menghilang semenjak sekarang sudah tanggal 26. Yamamoto menatap tempat Ugetsu menghilang dan perlahan melihat langit, dimana langit menunjukan bintang-bintang yang begitu banyak dan indah. Ini adalah langit yang ia sukai di malam hari.

"Arigatou, Ugetsu-san!"

~Esoknya~

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! REBORN!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari menghindari Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! Pekerjaanmu belum selesai! Jangan harap kau bisa bebas ya!" bentak Reborn.

"Juu—Juudaime!" panggil Gokudera sambil berlari mengikuti Juudaime-nya.

"Maa, maa~ Kouzo.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin..?**_

Merry Christmas! Sayang, saya post-nya telat TAT" Soal di kamikorosu itu.. Hibari diam-diam pengen cium Yamamoto *kisu~ kisu~* tapi di tahan oleh Tsuna sebelum terlambat~ Tsuna marah dan malah jadi HDWM deh~ Wuoh!

Author bingung gimana kasih endingnya! Kalau cuma sampai Yamamoto rasanya aneh, jadi Author tambahin aja esoknya~  
Oh iya, Author sedang bikin proyek lanjutan OreNaka~ Tinggal ditunggu aja! Setengah jalan lagi! Jadi sabar ya :3

Daku belum kepikiran soal fic berlanjut di fandom ini~ Kalau ada pesan, silahkan di review.. Yang jelas, Author merasa tokoh utama disini nyampur, bingung mau di tag ke siapa~ Kalau humor-nya terasa, gak apa-apa deh XD  
Ok-lah~

Read and Review ya!

**Behind the Stage:**

Tsuna: Hah... Selesai juga..  
Yamamoto: Ahaha~ Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?  
Tsuna: Iya, dingin ini..  
Yamamoto: Ini~! Aku pinjamkan jaketku!  
Fangirl: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ayame: xD SERBU!  
Yamamoto: Ahaha~  
Tsuna: Author kurang ajar..  
G. : Lihat Primo, lihat! Cicitmu hampir dibunuh oleh fangirl!  
Ugetsu: Ahaha..  
G. : Jangan tertawa saja!  
Ugetsu: Ayolah G, Primo kan juga dikejar oleh fangirl~  
Fangirl: KYAAAAA~! GIOTTO-SAMAAA!  
Giotto: OH NO! *lari kejer*  
Ayame: Daku tak akan membiarkan mereka~ Hiahaha!  
G. : *sweatdrop*  
Ayame: Hihihi~~ G.-kun, lihat ke belakangmu!  
G. : Hmm? *melihat sekumpulan gadis* *langsung lari*  
Ayame: Hihi~ Ugetsu-kun buatku aja~!  
Ugetsu: ^^


End file.
